The Insecurity Termination Operation
by sladenoddy
Summary: Just a little Idea I had in Penny getting fed up with Leonard's insecurity. LENNY one shot Usual disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story


**The Insecurity Termination Operation**

Penny was getting so damned tired of this, it was getting so ridiculous, once again when they were out together, a hunky guy hit on Penny right in front of Leonard, Penny turned the guy down, but Leonard just had to ask her yet again for the umpteenth time, "Are we still dating?", and looking at her with that sad raised eyebrow puppy dog look.

Well for Penny enough was enough and she was going to end this, in fact she was going to give him the biggest lesson of his life, "Leonard", she said huffily to him, "We are going to go to a nightclub tonight, and I am going to enjoy myself", she declared, and looked him sternly in the eye to quell any protest from him. "OK Penny whatever you want to do", he said , visibly turning pale at the mere thought of it.

That night as they queued up to enter, once again hunky guys would hit on her and this time Penny would politely refuse but would give each of them a big beaming smile, which unsettled Leonard immensely. Penny glanced satisfactorily at him, Leonard looked worried and was dressed like the nerd he is, normally Penny would pick out clothes for him, but this time she had categorically refused to help him.

After they entered the club, Leonard left to get the drinks, and as soon as he was on his way to the bar, yet another fit guy came over and started to hit on Penny, Penny smiled, talked and laughed with him before turning him down, though Leonard in witnessing their exchange began to feel that awful hollow feeling deep in his stomach, Penny took her drink from him, without even a thanks and after drinking half she walked to the dance floor and began getting on down on it, leaving Leonard to stand miserably in the corner guarding her purse and sadly watching her smile at every guy that would dance near her.

And so the evening continued in much the same vein, till suddenly Penny moved towards the DJ and began whispering in his ear, then ten minutes later the music stopped and Penny with a microphone in her hands asked for a spotlight to shine on Leonard, Leonard was stunned how could she be so cruel?, Clearly Penny was going to break up with him here in front of everyone.

"I'd like you all to say hello to Leonard, now then Leonard I know how you feel but I want to put an end to it right now", at this Leonard felt physically sick dreading the words she was going to say. "Guys and girls, I'd just like to say to all you hot guys in here and all over the world especially those ones that hit on me tonight", and at this a loud cheer went up in the hall, then when Penny was able to continue, "You Are all wasting your time so get this into your heads, none of you can ever match up to my dearest soul mate standing there in this spotlight, in the most wonderful love he gives me, he loves me not only for what you all see on the outside", she put her arm across her bust, "but also what he sees on the inside, he's kind, he goes to extraordinary lengths to make me happy, and he is only happy when he has made me happy. I don't know why he stays with me?, this guy is a Physicist, he's a genius whereas I am only a waitress who flunked high school, he never talks down to me but always treats me as though I were a precious flower, and I would like to say to you now Leonard darling, I love you more than life itself, I am 100% yours, and I want to love you forever".

By now the tears were running down her face, and Penny handed back the microphone and walked across the dance floor as the DJ began playing her requested song and as the first strains to _Gonna Make You an Offer By Jimmy Helms_ began to play _,_ She took his hands in hers and leading them to the middle of the dance floor, she kissed him soundly and laid her head on his shoulder and held him tightly as they danced.

And as they left the nightclub, Leonard felt ten feet tall at the envious looks from the guys while Penny was pleased to see the envious looks from the girls at her.


End file.
